When the Sun turns Black
by MasuruMeowNeko
Summary: Chased by rival Trainers, Arcanine does not want to be held captive in a Poke ball. As she runs, she thinks of her dear cubs, with eyes still closed, hungry for milk. If Arcanine gets caught, all freedom and all if her life will slip away...No flames :3


**When the Sun turns Black**

**Hi there, fellow writers and readers! Masuru here, with my first fanfic starring my favorite Pokemon! I love Pokemon, and, being 12, stay on my game all day and all night XD. I also read Warriors, the Sight and Watership Down so if you ever want to read one of those fanfics (maybe many others) you can see my profile. I've just joined, so I might be slow at posting stories.**

**It's just short, and is about an Arcanine, free and wild, being chased through the grasslands by rival trainers willing to catch her. What they don't know is that Arcanine has cubs she must feed, Cubs with eyes still closed.**

**If one of these trainers catches her who will look after her children? **

**Now, RANDOM ARCANINE, you shall say DISCLAIMER!**

**Random Arcanine: Uh…okay. MasuruMeow does not own Pokemon. If she did, she would use fifty-dollar notes as toilet paper.**

**Me: I'm going to kill you one day! **

When the Sun turns Black:

"GO! POKE BALL!"

The sun turned black as darkness engulfed Arcanine's site, but that did not stop her from struggling with the might of great Suicune on her side. She trashed about and, a few moments later, the sun returned and the familiar sightings-the lush green grass, the oceanic blue sky, the golden liquid of the ball of light in the heavens and the distant silhouettes of far off mountains flooded back into her black eyes once more.

No time to breathe with relief. Only time to hull herself to her paws and take off once more. Extreme speed! She kicked up dust behind her as the trainer skidded to a halt, panting, with his equally tired Houndour at his side. Behind him raced three other trainers, their hands clasped firmly around poke balls.

"Did you see that Pokemon?" cried one of them with a blue hat and cream-colored shorts and T-shirt. His face was as white as a ghost and his dark blue eyes shone with excitement as he sent out his Pidgeotto. The brown and white bird Pokemon screeched with joy as it flew over its trainer's head.

"What do we do now?" asked the blue-eyed trainer.

"I don't know, Cash," replied a more serious looking Trainer, pushing his glasses up again to his eyes. His blue and white suit and his dark jeans, and not to mention his startling blond hair and his pale white skin made him look very handsome.

"Why don't we have a competition?" suggested Cash, shrugging his shoulders and hiding a competitive smirk from his face.

"Sure!" replied all the Trainers at once, releasing their Pokemon and laughing excitedly.

Arcanine ran, hoping to reach the rocky cave den where her hungry puppies, barely a few weeks old, were nestled and sleeping. After a human had captured her mate, she had become disgusted of men and refused to join one. These idiotic children were chasing her for a horrible reason. They wanted to catch her and make her their ultimate fighting machine.

Something sliced past her shoulder. The sound of screeching echoed through the air as a Pidgeotto dived towards Arcanine, talons opened, sharp, and ready to battle.

Arcanine yelped. The fool of a bird, the once free creature of the air that had soon joined forces with Humans, was now attacking her. Snarling, Arcanine growled, "have you no shame? No pride, no free will? You team up with destroyers of Earth, monsters of land! Where's your will? Where is your true strength?"

The Pidgeotto cocked its head in surprise, not fully understanding the words the female Arcanine spoke. But now it was readying its talons once more, giving Arcanine a glowering glare as it prepared for another attack.

"Please!" whimpered Arcanine, the strength dwindling from her legs and even from her will. "I have pups, children, to feed! They need my milk! They will die without me!"

Something crashed into her from her left, then her right. Snivy, the green and tan grass Pokemon with an attitude, was using tackle on her. On the other side, Houndour let out a bark as it also used tackle, nipping at her heels every so often.

As she stumbled, she heard the voices of four trainers ring in her ears. Her head, covered in a cream-coloured hair, except for the region around her eyes and ears, which was orange, bristled and stood up in alarm. Snivy now sat on her with Houndour, and now the very heavy Munchlax. Her body, a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on her belly, was now weakened in her hopeless state. The voices grew louder. The patches of cream-coloured fur on her chest, legs and tail, resembling smoke, was now dull and faded as she felt a spasm of pain course through her veins.

"Got it!" yelled Cash as he flung an Ultra ball into the air. It flew past the sun, making Arcanine blink wearily, as it headed down towards her. Slicing the air, heading straight towards poor Arcanine…

And then she thought of her cubs. Alone, whimpering and growling for more milk, trying to suckle a teat that was never there. She let out a low snarl. No one would hurt her cubs! In a slicing motion, she had flung herself up to her paws, shaking Snivy, Houndour and Munchlax off, and, angrily, let out a furious roar and breathed out fire. Flame spurted from her mouth and hit the Poke ball, burning it to a crisp. The trainers cried out, but it was too late.

Snivy cried out as flame alighted his small body. His human, a female trainer with bright purple hair and dark golden eyes, along with a long purple grown and pink bow tied to one of her yellow slippers, let out a scream as Snivy fell to the ground in a burning heap. "Snivy!" she screeched. "Oh my poor baby Snivy!"

Snivy let out a groan as a red light shot from the poke-ball his Master held and evaporated out of thin air. "Oh Snivy," she sobbed, stuffing the poke-ball into her pouch. "We'll get you healed soon."

Arcanine landed gracefully onto the ground like a falling cat and, in a swift motion, was off again. "This one is trouble!" growled Cash. "Pidgeotto, follow it and use Arial Ace!"  
>Pidgeotto was off quickly, chasing poor Arcanine. Squawking angrily, she launched herself from the air at the Dog-like lion Pokemon, her beak drilling into Arcanine's back as she tried to hammer the poor creature into the ground.<p>

Drill peck was it for Arcanine. She stumbled and fell to the earthy ground, exhaustion now claiming her for sure. Her cubs, which were still quite far away, would never get their milk. She would never get to see them grow up. They say once a Pokemon is in a Poke-ball, they change. Her mate, once free-spirited and strong-willed, ended up liking humans! She would be nothing more than a fighting machine, held captive in a ball of darkness, a word with a black sun.

The trainers soon caught up. This time, as the poke-ball flew into the air from Cash's hands, and when it hit her rump, she did not struggle. She could not fight back. As light was sucked away from her world and she had entered the endless blackness of the Poke-ball, all she could do was sleep.

She could only sleep in a world with a black sun.

**I hope you enjoyed my first short story on here. It's actually the first one I have written about Pokemon. I have never really written Fanfiction (I'm always writing original novels) but you can expect a lot more of me on this site.**** Seya :D. **


End file.
